dreamkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wayward Astronomer
The Wayward Astronomer is an officially licensed novel based within the world of Dreamkeepers, focusing on a Dreamkeeper named Hal Adhil as he goes in search of a fallen meteorite. It was published in May of 2017 as a hardcover novel and e-book. The author is Geoffrey Thomas and the illustrator is David Lillie. About The Wayward Astronomer was originally a fan-story by Geoffrey Thomas (Kafelnikov), created March of 2011, that could be found on DeviantArt. The author eventually began a Kickstarter to have the story published as a hardcover novel and it received backing from the creators of Dreamkeepers, David and Liz Lillie. The Kickstarter campaign successfully funded in April of 2016, and the book was officially published in May of 2017https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/kafelnikov/the-wayward-astronomer-a-dreamkeepers-story The book features full page illustrations drawn by David Lillie to accompany the text of the story, as well as supplemental illustrations explaining some of the lore and technology of the Dreamkeepers Universe. Plot Synopsis The Wayward Astronomer is an official expansion to the Dreamkeepers universe which focuses on a different cast of characters than the Prelude and Graphic Novel Sagas. The protagonist of the story is Halcyon Adhil, an astronomer who works at an observatory in the Starfall Mountains. He works alongside his friend and colleague Miri Rodgers. When a meteorite crashes into the mountains nearby, the two heroes travel out to find it, only to discover it is an ancient and deadly source of power which other factions want to control. After an encounter at the impact site turns violent, Miri is kidnapped, and Hal must then unravel the conspiracy behind the meteor to rescue his friend before time runs out. Timeline Given the dates shown in the criminal lineup print,Criminal Lineup/Character Cast the story appears to take place about a year before the events of the Dreamkeepers Graphic Novel Saga, as that is set in the year 1227 while the Wayward Astronomer is set in 1226. Characters * Halcyon "Hal" Adhil * Miriel "Miri" Rodgers * Jonny Riggazoni * Marcus Adhil * Vanir Ahlstrom * William W. Wilson * Cassandra * Geno Babikov * Marvin Brunner Differences from Original Story ''There are no significant plot changes between the chapters originally posted online and the final publication. The published novel contains edits for clarity and effect, and additional illustrations and history of the Dreamkeepers universe. '' Critical Reception The Wayward Astronomer has been well reviewed, earning a score of four and a half stars on the official Amazon Page. Image Gallery Wayward Poster Sample Small03.jpg|Promotional poster artwork WW Chapter 1 copy.png|Interior artwork Wayward Art Print 1 copy.jpg|Kickstarter art print #1 Wayward Lineup Print JPEG.jpg|Kickstarter art print #2 Wayward Poster Desktop 01 1080.jpg Wayward Poster Desktop 02 1080.jpg Wayward Poster Desktop 03 1080.jpg Trivia *As the project was successfully funded through Kickstarter, this is the first original story to receive official publication by the original author's publishing company, and through the creators of Dreamkeepers. **It is also the first original story to be considered canon to the Dreamkeepers' universe. *Hal Adhil has a non-canon cameo appearance on page 21 of Dreamkeepers GNS Volume 4 References Category:Meta